Beast
by Januarywolf15
Summary: Gray and Lucy goes on a job together but something goes wrong. One-Shot.
**Hey guys!**

 **Here is my story for March. Check out my account to see the ones I've already done and the ones I will be doing each month. As you already know this one is Gray X Lucy.**

 **No I do not support it but I do not hate it and won't make fun of it or dis it or whatever. I also had to shift a few couples around so they all have someone so there is hints of NaLi and Lyon x Juvia and it's the same. I don't support them and I won't make fun of them.**

 **Anyways here it is.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked on the ledge of the river. Plue walked alongside her.

"You're going to fall in one of these days, Blonde." one of the boaters shouted.

"I won't!" Lucy shouted back. Lucy hummed as she walked.

"My rent will be due soon." she said to Plue. "Guess I'll have to go on a job today." Plue made his usual sound. "Yea I'm going to have to ask someone to go with me."

Lucy got to the guild and closed Plue's gate. She walked over to Mira who was at the bar.

"Hey Mira," Lucy waved. "The usual please."

"Hey Lucy!" Mira gave her a big smile. "Coming right up." Mira got to work on her famous strawberry shake.

Mira walked back over to Lucy and placed the shake in front of her. "Here you go."

Lucy thanked her and took a long sip. "Have you seen Natsu? I was hoping to see if he would like to go on a job with me."

"Natsu went on a job with Lisanna." Mira said.

"Oh. then have you seen Erza or maybe Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Erza went on a S-class job, but Gray is over there." She pointed over to the other side of the guild. Gray was sitting with Wendy and Carla.

"Thanks again." Lucy picked up her shake and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Lucy said as she took a seat next to Gray.

"Hey Lucy." Wendy said. "Gray just told me Juvia is going on a date with Lyon."

"I didn't say date, I said dinner." Gray corrected her.

"Aww are you jealous?" Lucy teased.

"No!" Gray shouted, he was slightly blushing. "I think of her like a sister, even thought I know she has a crush on me."

Lucy laughed. "Anyway, I come over here to see if you would like to go on a job with me."

"I can't, I promised Shelia I would hang out with her today." Wendy said.

"I guess, I have nothing else to do right now." Gray said.

"Yay! I'll go pick a job." Lucy jumped up from her seat and walked over to the job board. She taped her finger on her chin as she looked over them. She picked the best one and walked back over to the table.

"There is a bunch of beasts attacking a village a few towns over and should take a couple hours to get there and," Lucy pointed to the bottom of the page, "Their weakness is ice."

"This seems pretty simple." Gray said.

"Well they say it might be hard to track them so we might have to stay there for awhile." Lucy stated.

"Didn't you say they attack the village? We can set a trap for them." Gray suggested.

"There's a catch. They attack only one a week, every tuesday or thursday." Lucy took a sip of her drink. "Today is friday. the only option we have is to wait or hunt."

Gray sat there for a while thinking. "Ok well lets see what we can do when we get there."

"Then let's meet at the station a six o'clock." Lucy got up. "I have to pack some stuff before we leave. Bye!"

"Bye Lucy." Wendy said.

"See ya at the station." Gray waved.

Lucy called plue and walked home. Lucy talked with Plue along the way. When she got home she had two hours to get ready. Lucy packed her stuff and took a shower since she still had some time. She still had some time left before she had to meet Gray at the station. She remembered that she didn't tell Mira they were going on the job so she walked back to the guild.

She walked in the guild and saw Mira and Lisanna at the bar.

"Hey Mira. Hey Lis." Lucy said as she walked up to them. "Me and Fray are going on this mission." She showed her the job request.

"Oh? You're going with Gray?" Mira had a playful glint in her eyes.

 _'Oh no she is in her matchmaking mode.'_ Lisanna thought to herself.

"Yea?" Lucy said confused. "Well I have to go meet Gray now. Bye!"

After Lucy left, Mira let out a little giggle.

"What are you up to sis?" Lisanna knew her sister was up to something.

"Nothing." Mira sang. she walked into the back room.

...

Lucy got to the train station and spotted gray and walked over.

"T... that's none of your business!" he stuttered. He saw Lucy in the corner of his eye so he threw the phone lacrima in his pocket. Lucy noticed he was slightly blushing.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing, lets go the train is here." Gray said.

"I need to buy my ticket." Lucy said. she started to walk away.

"Dont worry I already got your ticket." Gray dug through his pockets to find it.

"Oh thanks." She grabbed the ticket from him. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry, its fine." He waved his hands. "You don't have to."

"I don't have to, I want to." Lucy pulled out her money purse.

Gray put his hands in the air, "Nope, I am not taking your money." he said as he took off running to the train.

"Gray." Lucy whinned as she chased after him.

...

They finally sit in their spot and the train leaves.

"It's so peaceful without flamebrain around." Gray said.

"Haha yea." she closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep.

...

As she begins to wake up she feels herself leaning on someone. She opened her eye and saw the seat across from her, where Gray was, was empty.

She lifted her head and saw Gray look down at her.

"G...Gray." She stuttered. Her face turned red. "What are you doing?

"Me? You got up and sat next to me." He said.

She looked over and saw her stuff on the other seat. He was right she was the one who moved.

"Oh." she said getting up. "Oops." She sat back down on her side. Her face was still warm so she knew she was still blushing.

Lucy read the rest of the way. Gray caught himself watch Lucy the whole ride there.

Lucy stretched as she got of the train. "We're finally here."

"Where do we go now?" Gray said as he looked around. The village seemed normal except the people were all gloomy and sad. Also some of the buildings were destroyed.

Lucy looked over the job request again. "It doesn't say. Let's ask someone."

They walked over to the closest store and walked in.

"Hello we are here about the beasts and we need to know who sent it so we can talk. Do you know?" Lucy asked.

The shopkeeper perked up and ran over to the door. He looked around and put up a 'closed' sign.

"Follow me." He said. He lead them to the back room.

"Whats going on?'' Gray said.

"I don't know who send the request, but I am happy someone did." he said with a sigh. "The beasts are Her pets."

"Her?" Lucy said.

"We don't know, but every tuesday or thursday she sends them to destroy the village if we do something bad." He sighed, "We do everything right but there is this one who does everything wrong and it gets on her nerves. Many people, including me, thinks that he is working with her so she can send the beasts after us, but no one knows for sure."

Lucy gasped, "That is horrible."

"What kind of people would do that." Gray said, he tightens his fists.

Suddenly a ball of magic hits the shopkeeper in the stomach which sends him flying through the wall.

"What?!" They both turn around and sees a black haired guy standing in the doorway. His hand is extended in front of him with smoke coming from it.

"How dare you betray our Lady." He says.

"Who are you?" Gray asks.

"That doesn't matter, right now I have to get rid of you two so you won't get in the way." he says.

"Lucy, get the shopkeeper and get away, I'll catch up with you after I am done with this guy." Gray tells her.

Lucy noded and runs over to the shop keeper. She puts his arm over her shoulder and tries to get away. She could hear Gray and the guy fighting behind her.

She didn't get far before someone appeared in front of her. This time it was a brown haired female.

"Getting away is futile you know." She said.

"Are you the one who is behind this." Lucy asked.

"Me? Ha I am nothing compared to my Lady." She said, she rose her hand and a purple shadow like rope shot from her hand and wrapped around Lucy.

Lucy shouted out in pain. "It.. It stings!" Her and the shopkeeper falls to the ground.

Lucy laid motionless but awake on the ground. _'I can't move.'_ she thought to herself as she was being dragged away.

...

(I am not good with writing fight scenes so I am going to skip them, sorry)

"So you're a ice make wizard." the guy said. "Your ice will definitely be a problem if you survive."

The two fought for awhile before Gray saw an opening and knocked him out.

Gray wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran to find Lucy. He didn't get far when he saw the shopkeeper laying on the ground. Gray knelt next to him and found Lucy's keys.

"Oh no." Gray said to himself as he picked them up. He looked around and saw drag marks so he decided to follow them.

...

Gray followed the drag marks until they brought him to a rundown building. He quietly entered and saw Lucy lying in the middle of the room.

He looked around and saw no one around. He also couldn't sense anyone around so he ran over to Lucy.

He went to go pick her up but the second he touch her she shattered into a million pieces.

 _'What? Wait... it's a trap!"_ He tried to move in time but a cage falls around him.

Suddenly he could feel four different presences. A woman's laugh echoed through the building.

"Did you think it was going to be that easy?" The woman said with amusement in her voice. "Wizards today are so stupid, well they always have been, but are getting more stupid every generation."

The woman walked out of the shadows and walked towards the cage. "Hmm, you're an ice wizard, Aren't you?" She tapped her chin, "I wonder if I can still make you one of my beasts? Would you be immune to ice, be like the rest, or would you die like the rest? I am really curious now."

"What do you mean make me one of your beasts?" Gray asked. He was hoping to stall her until he could find a way out. He has to save Lucy wherever she is.

"My beast are people who I've captured, and turn them with my magic." She inched closer to him. "Like I did with you blonde friend."

"Lucy!" He said.

"Her name is Lucy?" The woman turned to the shadows and whistled. "Come here Lucy!" A large blonde wolf-like beast ran out of the shadows and sat in front of the woman.

"Lucy..." Gray said quietly, but she heard and turned towards him. She stood up and walked over to him.

The woman looked confused. "Come back over here."

Lucy didn't listen. She stood in front of Gray and was sniffing him. Then she licked his face.

"Gross!" He said as he wiped the slobber off his face. Lucy turned and growled and barked at the woman.

"What!" She backed up. "David, Jane, Get her!"

Two more beast who looked exactly like Lucy, but one had brown fur while the other had black, jumped from the shadows.

Lucy was the one to attack first. She lunged towards them and bit into the brown one's neck. She swung her into the black one, which sent him flying. The brown one was able to get out of Lucy's jaw, and was able to scratch her on her side.

Lucy jumped back away from her. The two walked in circles until the black jumped out of nowhere at Lucy. Lucy tried to move but wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her paw with his jaw and was able to fling her into the cage.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted. He ran over to her and was about to touch her when he remembered about the ice. "Ice lance!"

The ice hit the other beasts and instantly froze them and they shattered.

Gray stood there dumbfounded, "Guess it was that easy."

"N..no way!" The woman froze with fear. She never thought she would ever be defeated like this.

Gray froze the cage and broke it. He made an ice cage for the woman and ran over to Lucy.

"How do I turn her back?" He asked the woman. The woman didn't reply. He got up and picked her up by her shirt. "How. Do. I. Turn. Her. Back."

"I.. I don't know, really." She stuttered.

"But those other two beast were able to turn back into humans." He said.

"I had control of that, but her I have no control of." She said.

Gray dropped her, "So she is stuck like that." the woman didn't say anything.

Gray staggered over to Lucy. Her breathing was shallow.

"If she survives those wounds, then yes she is stuck like that." the woman tells him.

Gray falls to his knees and hugs Lucy. Tears are streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to leave by yourself."

Unknowing to Gray, Lucy starts to glow and begins to turn back into herself again.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, you know." Lucy voice was quiet.

"I... I thought..." Gray said.

"I won't go down that easily." Lucy smiled.

"Yea." Gray smiled back.

The two shared a long kiss until they were interrupted by the royal guards.

* * *

Sorry for the weird ending but I couldn't find a way to end it.

Please review telling me what you thought. :)

Next month is Jellal x Erza.


End file.
